


The Fight

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Blow Jobs, Fights, Fist Fights, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27336649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jose and Brock get into a fight and use sex to makeup.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Kudos: 4





	The Fight

**Author's Note:**

> my mom is screaming at my dad lmao help

Jose was waiting in the living room at two in the morning fuming. Brock was supposed to be home at ten, and four hours later, he was still out and ignoring Jose's texts and calls. When Jose finally saw the door opening he jumped up and walked over.

"Where the fuck were you?" Brock rolled his eyes.

"Why the fuck do you care?" Jose scoffed.

"Because you're my boyfriend and-" Jose looked closely at Brock and saw a red lipstick print on his neck. Jose pressed his lips together and clenched his fists.

"Were you fucking some bitch?" Brock rolled his eyes again and went to go to their bedroom but Jose put his hands on Brock's chest and shoved him.

"Is that why you were out so late?" Brock laughed.

"I was at a strip club and I got a lap dance, chill. I didn't fuck any hoe." Jose bit his lip and closed his eyes. He opened them and punched Brock right in the jaw.

"Oh that's real cute." Brock punched Jose in the nose and Jose brought his hand up to his bleeding nose. Jose grabbed Brock's shoulders and pushed him into the wall and punched his stomach.

"Ooh you're so bad." He smirked and it pissed Jose off even more. He grabbed a fistful of Brock's hair and threw him to the ground and straddled him, punching him in the face again.

"Okay Jose, that's enough." Brock's tone was laced with annoyance and when Jose went to hit him again, Brock flipped him over and pinned his hands above his head. They were both breathing heavily and Brock leaned down and roughly kissed Jose. Jose's eyes widened but he didn't push Brock off of him. Brock went down and kissed and sucked on the soft skin of Jose's neck, leaving hickeys after he was finished. Brock got up and grabbed Jose's arm, yanking him up. 

"Get your knees and suck my fucking dick." Jose glared at him but obeyed. He lowered to his knees palmed Brock through his jeans before pulling down his jeans and boxers. His hard cock sprang out Jose took it in his hand, quickly stroking it. He quickly replaced his hand with his mouth and passionately sucked Brock off, eliciting groans and whines from him. Jose quickly bobbed his hand back and forth and hollowed his cheeks. Brock's dick twitched and throbbed in his mouth and Jose got off it with a 'pop' and stood back up.

Brock took Jose's hand and dragged him to the bedroom and threw him on the bed. Brock yanked down Jose's sweats and boxers and swirled his tongue around the head of Jose's cock, teasing him and making Jose mewl. Brock licked all around Jose's dick, not taking him in his mouth, frustrating Jose.

"C'mon B, get to it already." Brock chuckled.

"I don't think you deserve head after hitting me." Jose groaned and put his hands on Brock's head, urging him to go down on him. Instead of obeying, Brock got up and took off his jeans and boxers, kicking them off.

"Hands and knees." Jose crossed his arms.

"Nah." Brock stared at him.

"Get on your FUCKING hands and knees, pussy." Jose laughed.

"Pussy? Bet you wish you were getting some." Brock grabbed Jose and easily flipped his small frame around so he was on his hands and knees.

"You have a mouth on you, you know that?" Jose stayed silent and Brock reached around and shoved his fingers in Jose's mouth. Jose instinctively sucked on them and when Brock thought they were sufficiently wet, he pulled them out and shoved them into Jose's tight asshole. Jose held back a moan, not wanting to give Brock the satisfaction of hearing him in pleasure. Brock brushed his finger tips against Jose's g spot and Jose shuddered. He pulled his fingers out and lined himself up with Jose.

"Think you can take this big cock?" Jose huffed out a laugh.

"Duh you idiot, give it to me." Brock smirked and instead of slowly pushing into Jose, he slammed into him so hard the bed moved. Jose let his head drop, squeezing his eyes shut and clenching his teeth in pleasure. Brock relentlessly railed Jose, grunting and groaning as he did so. Jose was completely silent and Brock knew he was holding back moans, and he wanted to get them out of him. He reached down and took Jose's cock in his hand and stroked it in time with his fast thrusts. Jose was shaking and panting, trying his hardest not to come. Brock felt his dick twitching and pulsing his hand and he smirked.

"Come for me baby." Brock's voice was low with lust and Jose lost it. He let out a loud, wanton moan and his hot cum shot out onto the sheets. He saw stars and his whole body shook and twitched and Brock came inside of him as he felt Jose's asshole clenching and unclenching around his dick. When they were both finished, Brock pulled out and Jose got up, putting his clothes back on.

"Bet I'm better than any stripper you'll ever get a lap dance from." Brock rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Oh please, I did all the work." Jose rolled his eyes kissed Brock.

"I love you, you idiot." Brock laughed.

"I love you too."


End file.
